eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Entropy Manipulation
Entropy manipulation is the superhuman ability to alter the distribution of energy in a system. Aspects Entropy manipulation is an energy-based ability. In practice, it is similar to ergokinesis (energy manipulation), except that the user can only access the unused energy in a system, rather than manipulating all the available energy. An inherent part of this ability is being able to detect energy levels of any kind. Once the current level of entropy is determined, the user of this ability can adjust it, resulting in a change in the system. This applies to anything, such as a glass of ice, a room, or a living organism. Increasing an object's entropy lowers the amount of kinetic energy the object has; decreasing it raises the kinetic energy. Entropy is, very basically, a measure of the amount of unavailable energy in a system. The amount of this energy varies, as long as the system is not in equilibrium, but it will generally increase until it reaches equilibrium (as stated in the second law of thermodynamics). Entropy is directly related to heat, in that all energy eventually becomes heat. Also, a system is a group of bodies (molecules, atoms, cells) that are related and bound by a common set of characteristics, such as a glass of ice in a warm room. An isolated system is one that is not directly related to any other systems. Applications of this ability include raising or lowering the entropy of various systems. For example, increasing the entropy of an electronic device would lower the amount of energy available for it to use, causing a short. Increasing the entropy in a room would also increase the temperature (according to the Nernst heat theorem). Accordingly, increasing the entropy in ice causes it to melt into water, and then into steam. Alternatively, decreasing the entropy of a system increases its energy. Objects that do not normally use all of their available energy would be adversely affected by this change. Also, a sudden overload of energy could be detrimental to the system, causing overloads and crashes. A small spark of energy to a tank of gasoline mixed with air would cause an explosion. In relation to humans, causing an increase in entropy and, accordingly, a decrease in the available energy of a person would likely weaken them; causing complete entropy in a body would cause it to die. Decreasing the entropy of a body would likely have a similar effect. Limits The limits of this ability are usually connected to its nature, in that the ability controls the unavailable portion of energy and not all energy. Additionally, the user cannot break the laws of science, such as causing ice to form by increasing the entropy of a glass of water. Other limits include distances, such as how near a system has to be to the user or how wide a range the ability has; and the user's current mental state, as the ability depends largely on the user's mind. For example, drunken attempts at using this ability will be less effective than they would be if the user was sober. Misconceptions It is said that the human brain generally uses only ten percent of its available energy, the rest lying dormant or being used by unknown processes. Theoretically, then, raising the amount of energy used would cause an overload in the brain, disabling or killing the subject. The human brain actually works at close to one hundred percent capacity all the time, which makes this application of the ability invalid. Also, entropy exists in a wide variety of systems, not just glasses of water or electronic devices. Energy can be found all around, even in the bonds among electrons and other particles. The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Accordingly, this ability does not give its user the option of creating or destroying any form of energy, just to control and transform it. Users So far, only Marshall Quatrevaux has manifested this ability. Category:Powers